I told you so
by Under A Bed Of Red
Summary: A short story on Nick and Greg showing feelings for each other yet Nick doesnt want anyone to know so denies himself Greg in order to keep his reputation.  M on M kiss so if you dont like dont read PLEASE REVIEW


He listened to the sound of the radio allowing the loud rock music to rise through his body and into his soul where he could relate to the lyrics. Usually he would be moving along with the music as he analysed evidence yet not that night when he seemed to be the only one staying that late due to the increase in his work load. The lyrics spoke about a crazy lifestyle that pushed people away which was how Greg Sanders felt at that moment do to one silly mistake that he regretted deeply. It hadnt been just his fault but that wasnt the point he felt that deep down it was his fault and he didnt to sort it out if he could. That said he had no clue how to do so in fact even the rest of the CSI team didnt have any advice that he could use. Gil had confused him more than anything while Sara had told him that it would all work out, Catherine was basically the same as Sara although she told him that he didnt to just stand up and speak a loud, Warrick however didnt have a word to say, neither did Brass would told him that he was keeping out of the situation for as long as he could. The CSI had lost a friend because of it yet he couldn't fully understand why. Greg thought back to where he had ruined his friendship as well as losing a secret which he had kept hidden for years.

….

It was a Christmas party that had taken place a few days ago where all the CSI members went into the cities and partied, which in Vegas were the best ones in the world. The party took place at a club which was fairly tame for Vegas yet that didnt mean a lot at all. It had started at around six yet the event was around nine when nearly everyone had had far too much to drink, even Gil was merry and was joking around with Sara by grasping her hips to drag her onto the dance floor. Catherine and Warrick maintained eye contact as they tapped on the counter with Brass counting down from five. As soon as he was finished the two CSI's grasped the shot glass in front of them and downed it before moving on till Catherine had all five winning the game leaving Warrick to shame meaning he had to pay for her drinks, all night.

"Oh man" moaned Warrick with a frown

"Hey big man I fancy a drink, a double" grinned Catherine tapping the male on the shoulder "Chop chop"

"The things I get myself into"

"You should of quit gambling" added Brass with a serious expression as Warrick walked to the bar while Catherine wrapped her arm over Jim's shoulder.

"Tell me about it" she said laughing.

Nick was leaning against a wall with his feet resting on the table slowly sipping a beer which much to the amusement of Greg caused the male to gain a foam moustache. The male wiped his lip with a chuckle before getting to his feet where he walked towards the toilet. Unfortunately for him Nick was intoxicated just like the other members of the team which meant that he couldn't walk straight and connected with a wall, hard. Greg quickly rose to his feet and reached his friend who had a small trickle of blood running down his face which flowed from his nose. With a small sigh he helped the other male to the bathroom knowing that he wouldn't make it in his own without hurting himself again as well as knowing that he didn't help in cleaning up.

"C'mon happy feet"

"Greg, Greg, Greg" he muttered smiling slightly "I like you shirt it looks nice"

"Ur thanks, you look good too" the male replied with a small gulp and a blush"

The older CSI hung his arm over Greg's shoulder so that he could actually walk to the toilet which thankfully only took a few seconds to do laughing together as they did so. That said neither male expected the events that would take place within that small room. The toilets were single ones within one room like disabled toilets at hospitals meaning that there was nothing between the two males causing a small smirk to surface on Greg's lips.

As soon as they had entered the room Greg locked the door behind them before turning around to help Nick when his eyes caught sight of his guilty pleasure. The male closed his eyes and turned to face the wall as quick as possible leaving Nick to chuckle slightly at his reaction. He approached the previous trace technician where he stroked the males cheek which was bright red but in doing so his manhood, which was still out of his jeans, pressed against Greg's backside.

"What's the matter?" asked Nick smirking "Jealous?"

"Haha no, um Nick go and pee" he expressed to the other male biting his lip in order to stop himself from expressing any signs of enjoyment.

"I'm sure you're big enough" he added slurring his words slightly.

"Hey you go on pee"

"Umm k"

The CSI backed away and used the toilet leaving Greg against the wall with his eyes screwed shut and his legs crossed over each other trying to conceal his crotch area which was slowly getting tighter. He soon however heard the zip of Nick's jeans rise so the male was able to turn around where the other male made his way to the sink which he turned on in order to wipe his face with tissue from the dispenser against the wall. Nick soon called Greg over in order to see if he had gotten all of the blood away which the CSI member nodded in response to.

"You look hot" muttered Nick.

"You're drunk"

"No I'm not" he said until seeing the others expression making him sigh "Maybe a little but it's the truth Greg, I like you I always have"

"Sure you do" expressed the male wanting to believe Nick more than anything but knew that the drink was talking more than Nick was.

"You want me?"

"Nick" he muttered silently before taking his chance.

Suddenly before Nick could say anything more Greg locked lips with him which he melted into almost instantly causing both males to fight for entry into the others mouths with their tongues. Both won at similar times allowing both men to taste each other's mouths for the first time. Nick tasted of drink yet at that point in time Greg didn't care about that factor, in fact he didn't care about anything apart from the tightening of his jeans yet again.

They parted lips as Greg looked down where he noticed Nick was getting hard too making his grin like a child when they got everything they wanted for their birthday, he had wanted to have Nick for so long and he wanted more than just sex too. However when Greg returned to the other males lips he took a step back in shock and wiped his mouth before staring at the other male with a frown.

"I can't" he muttered "I'm not"

"Not what?"

"Gay, I'm not gay"

"Neither am I Nick, but there's something about you"

"Stop it"

"It's true; I've wanted you for so long"

"G stop" he began before shouting at the male as Greg continued speaking "Shut up!"

Nick turned around and unlocked the door before flying from the toilet where he walked towards the table where he slammed his beer down to grab his jacket before he left the club. Greg clutched his face with his hands in horror cursing himself for what he had down where he backed towards the wall and slowly fell to the floor as a few tears were released from his eyes. He layed there on the floor clutching his knees that he brought close to him wishing that he hadn't made a move on Nick.

Sara saw both men go into the toilet together which caused her eyebrows to raise, everyone on on the team had guessed that Greg was gay although he hadn't truly expressed it to anyone except her but that was a mistake as she had answered a phone call from one of his ex's when Greg had been analysing evidence. He had sworn her to secrecy so she hadn't even told Gil yet she knew that it was kind of obvious anyway. Yet she only saw Nick leave the room and he was pissed, he even stormed from the club taking his jacket with him, the female knew she didn't to go to one but wasn't sure who needed her more.

"Gil" she muttered into his ear as they danced together.

"Umm"

"Go after Nick, he left and he looks in bad shape I need to talk to Greg" she told the male before she walked away towards the single cubicle next to the male toilets where she called out into the room "Greg?"

Gil sighed to himself yet did as Sara told him until an idea sprouted in his head causing him to walk towards Warrick who had just bought Catherine yet another drink. Brass was nowhere to be seen yet that didn't bother him at the moment as he needed the two members of his CSI team not a cop. The two figures looked up as he zoned in on them with a serious expression on his face making the two adults frown at each other slightly.

"Don't say we are being called in?" asked Catherine trying to hide her laughter "None of us are legal with the drinking thing"

"No" he told them rolling his eyes slightly "Nick needs you two, he's outside and angry"

"Nick? Why?" asked Warrick raising an eyebrow.

"Something happened with Nick and Greg"

"You talk to Nicky with Gil I'm seeing what Sanders has to say about this" ordered Catherine as she began to walk to Greg, well it was more of a constant stumble than a walk but she soon made it behind Sara who entered the room resulting in her quickly following the female "Sanders?"

He heard footsteps coming closer so decided to get to his feet in case they needed the loo yet he soon discovered that it was Sara who was soon followed by Catherine, both although silently drug had thoughtful expressions on their faces showing that they cared about him and wanted to know what had happened. Sara knelt beside him and rubbed his shoulder while the blond CSI raised her card at the door showing a few men who were lining up around the door so that they left as they though she was analysing a crime scene causing a grin to appear.

"I love this job" she muttered to herself more than anyone.

"What happened?" asked Sara in a low caring voice.

He looked up and sighed before explaining everything that happened without Sara or Catherine stopping him although at points they smirked, giggled like school girls and frowned yet he chose to ignore them until he had finished. The room was suddenly taken over by silence which encased the group until Greg couldn't take no more making him ask both females what they felt.

"You kissed him? And he kissed back?" asked the oldest female again which she received a nod to answer "This is great"

"Really?"

"You guys are made for each other" smiled Sara "Your great when your around each other, you both come to life I think that Nick just needs time to accept that he likes you"

"Besides he probably doesn't want to ruin the friendship"

"I guess" he muttered although in his heart he didn't believe anything that the two guys said "Thank you it just seems so hopeless"

Warrick appeared at the door where he beckoned Catherine towards him before they spoke in hushed whispers outside of the room. They were gone for a good five minutes leaving Sara to embrace Greg as by his expression she could tell that he wasn't happy and she didn't blame him although she hoped that Nick would come back to sort the mess out fast as they needed to work together in two days. The whole team would be together talking about various cases that have gone cold, ones they believe need to be investigated amongst others. She could tell that if Nick and Greg weren't ok by then, then the whole board room meeting would be unpleasant.

Catherine made her way back into the room where she stared silently at Greg before letting go of a sigh that had been at the back of her throat. She lowered herself to the same height level that Sara and Greg were allowing her to see directly into his absorbing eyes that were slightly illuminated by the tears that had escaped from them moments earlier that night. She pouted her lips sideways silently until she began to explain what Warrick had told her at the doorway.

"Nicks gone home, he wouldn't stay because he couldn't face talking to you tonight" she began "He knows that he's drunk so he wants a clear head to talk about the situation. Nick told Grissom and Warrick that he doesn't want to lose your friendship yet he did enjoy the moment you shared in here meaning that he's confused about himself Greg"

"Is he ok?" he asked looking at the floor.

"Gil is with him at his place, their talking but yeah he's fine"

"Give him time Greg and space, he will come around your see" explained Sara.

….

He was brought back to the lab by the thunderous beats from the radio which ceased his memories and stopped him from remembering what had happened two days previously. He had given the male space and time like Sara had explained yet Nick didn't come round at all, in the board meeting Nick had sat on the other side of the room away from Greg without looking at him once. He was also the first to leave as he had charged off leaving Greg with Gil who asked him to do overtime that night in order to catch up with evidence and paper work which he had rejected at first until he was told that it wasn't a suggestion. Thus he was there late at night, on his own trying to figure out how to sort things out with Nick when his problem came walking into the room.

Nick Stokes was wearing a black shirt and tight blue jeans that Greg noticed straight away but didn't say a word, he knew that he was lucky just to see the male in the same room since what had happened in that bathroom. Neither male said a word for a long while until feeling the pressure and panicking slightly Greg asked how the other male had been.

"I'm good" he said with an awkward nod "You?"

"I'm great" smiled Greg "What you doing here?"

"Looking for you"

"Why?" frowned the male.

"Look I asked Grissom to make you stay tonight so that we could speak in private about what happened" he began to explain smiling slightly "Heres the thing I'm not gay, I know I'm not and I don't want to risk ruining our friendship over this"

"Nick please stop" he cried out hiding his face "I understand but please don't go on let's just leave it at that"

"I haven't finished Greggers. I might know all that but since we kissed I can't stop thinking about you and about the things I want to do to you. I need you Greg Sanders but I need you not just as a friend but as a partner"

A small tear fell from Nick's eye as he tried to explain himself causing Greg to get to his feet where he embraced the other male joining their bodies together for the first time since that bathroom incident. They stayed like that for a few minutes, neither wanting to let go and neither knowing what they were letting themselves in for, they knew that times would be hard but they were going to go through them together or they wouldn't go through it at all.

"I'm sorry for how I have treated you these last few days"

"Its fine you were confused, we both were" he told the other male smiling "Oh Nicky"

Greg leaned forward slowly at first not knowing if Nick wanted to go so fast but his lips soon brushed against his and they kissed but unlike their previous one in the toilets the kiss was full of passion and love, plus neither of them tasted like beer. Greg's hands explored their way under Nick's shirt where he felt his chest for the first time making a slight moan escape from his lips. His hands began to caress the skin there by stroking every piece that he could find yet he wanted far more.

Nick on the other hand had his hands wrapped around the others face so that he could pull the other closer towards him and make their kiss deeper, more passionate. It wasn't long before they weren't thinking with their heads and the lust took over, Nick however took charge by lowering his hands to his jeans which were now getting too tight for comfort yet soon enough he got his zipper undone and Greg fell to his knees while he continued to touch the males body until his hands made their way into the males jeans which he yanked down followed by his boxers. Greg then grasped Nick's member with his hand and took the tip into his mouth which caused Nick to yell out in pleasure.

"Greg, take me in" he moaned biting his lip as the male did as he was told.

Greg kept the motion going taking more of Nick in each time he leaned back and forth and getting faster at it at the same time. Soon enough Nick cried out in ecstasy yelling the males name in front of him. Greg swallowed the liquid down and rose to his feet where he kissed the male in front of him again panting slightly. Both men wanted more and they were going to have it right there and then. G walked over to his desk and threw the stuff on it onto the floor before he climbed onto it and undid his belt making Nick hurry towards him and rest his hands onto the other male's groin.

"You look like you need help" he said as Greg nodded.

Greg couldn't believe what was happening to him but he knew that they both wanted it, he also knew that nothing would ever be the same again yet he didn't care. All he needed at that point in time was Nick inside of him which happened a few times that night before they had to go home yet the next day their relationship was official. Nobody cared in fact most of them were excited about it especially Sara who Greg spoke to after him and Nick came clean where she simply said.

"I told you so"


End file.
